My Grown Up Christmas List
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: REPOSTED Serena takes Sammy to see Santa at the mall...but this isn't any normal Mall Santa! HE KNOWS! What will he do? what will Serena Ask for? Will Crystal Tokyo come about? Read and find out!


Well everyone kicked this off...FOR NO REASON! i don't talk to the characters! Baka  
Well i am reposting! and i don't care what has to say i'll keep putting it up! So i say to _BITE ME!_  
by the name you can guess i posted this at Christmas, well its all about Serena and Sammy. yes i use dubed names, i don't care, i like the same serena!

I Don't Own Sailor Moon or the song, Grown up Christmas List

ENJOY and PLEASE Review! I write more stories that way! oh and yes this is my frist sailor moon fic

Grown Up Christmas List

Serena stood by the cashier and waited for her little brother, Sammy, talk to Santa about what he wanted for Christmas. The tinsel glistened in the light from the shopping centre's florescent lights over head. Santa's chair was still a bright red and the gold trimming gave the huge chair an elegant look. Two HUGE decorated Christmas trees stood on either side of Santa, each tree was surrounded by gifts for the children that where coming to talk to him.

Serena, now 18, baby blonde hair no more and her bright blue eyes held wisdom beyond that of any adult waiting in the line behind her. Still her hair was up in her trademark style, two buns and streams of now silver hair falling from them to her calves. A red off the shoulder top and blue jeans adorned her body giving her the 'teenage look', but she was far from any teenager. Princess Serenity, Princess of all, she was over one thousand years old, and only a handful of people knew.

A bright flash of the camera told Serena her little brother was finished with Santa. Having already paid for the photo that had yet to be developed and visit with Santa Serena started to head off before Sammy stopped her.

"Santa wants to talk to you Sere" innocents filled her little brothers eyes, yes he was 13 years old but he still strongly believed in Santa. Confusion crossed her features on her soft face. She shrugged and walked over to Santa. His big red suit didn't look as fake as it did the year before. Gold buttons gleamed on his soft looking suit as he sat in his chair. He bowed his head at the girl and patted is knee for her to sit on. Still extremely unsure of the old man she carefully sat on his knee.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS…" Santa bellowed before whispering to the girl "…Princess Serenity". her already white skin paled even more. The old man in the red suit knew who she was!

**Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies**

Santa continued in a hushed whisper

"I remember you from when you where very young, over a thousand years ago. I Visited you because I knew one day you would be in charge of if children believe in me or not. I went to you and you sat on my knee,. Told me you wanted a doll and a cat. And I gave them to you for Christmas that year. That year Luna joined the Royal family." With wide eyes Serena continued to listen "Well your all grown up now but do you still have a list? You may not be a little princess anymore but you can always wish, so what is your wish list this year your highness?" Serena knew that this was the REAL Santa, the one who gave presents to all the children who believed in him. She nodded her hair slowly as she heard a parent yell from the line to hurry up and to get out!

"How old are you?" she whispered, amazed that he was there when she was a princess

"I was young then, only a three hundred years old but I still got you wanted for Christmas didn't I? Now I am One thousand, Three hundred and forty five years old. So what is your list?" Serena nodded again. Serena getting over her amazement

"I don't have a list for myself anymore Santa. I have to think of my people now." Serena answered sounding like the Queen she would soon be

**Well, I'm all grown-up now  
Can you still help somehow?  
I'm not a child, but my start still can dream**

**So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown-up Christmas list  
Not for myself, but for a world in need**

"and what would the list of your people be then?" Santa asked

"No more wars, no more families, friends, couples or anyone to be torn from one another, for all pain to be healed with time, a friend for everyone, Love to never ever, ever end and right to always triumph." Serena whispered thinking about all the people hurt for so many stupid reasons. She hated fighting in every form.

"Is that all?" asked Santa smiling at her selflessness.

"No but it will do for now." Smiled Serena he mind screaming for her to ask for the crystallization of earth not to begin for a few more days. Without even saying it Santa heard her wish and a twinkle in his eye shone brighter then before,

**No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
Every man would have a friend  
That right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list**

Serena leant forward and kissed Santa on the cheek softly and in a friendly manner. She slowly got off his lap smiling at the old man. Santa then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small gift.

"Open it when your alone tonight." Serena nodded and started to walk away but stopped half way to the counter and turned to Santa just as another child jumped onto his lap

"Your sure looked good for a man who is 1345 years old!" Giggled Serena, Santa Laughed that fully deep belly laugh.

"Its amazing what a little pixie dust can do for ones completion" the red suited man said laughing before turning to the child on his lap. Serena continued to walk towards her brother while she looked at the small box in her hand. Some of the parents whispered it was about time she was finished

"Why did Santa want to talk to you?" asked the shorter teen

"He remembered me from a long time ago when I was very small. He wanted to tell me that even if I'm grown up I don't have to stop believing or wishing." Smiled Serena as she noticed the parents of smaller children look her in the eyes. They seemed to want to ask her every question they didn't understand instead of scolding the foolish girl for wasting time.

"what did you ask for?" Sammy asked looking at the box in Serena's hand

"What I want." and with that Serena started walking to another shop so Sammy had to stop thinking and start walking after the other sibling. Serena looked around at the children with their parents. They all believed in something that many say is a myth but yet in reality was so true. Only in the form of a child can one really see the truth of the world and others. These young children truly believed in Santa but yet as they would get older they would loose the faith that they so strongly held as children.

**What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth**

An hour later Serena returned to the where Sammy and Serena had both talked to Santa. The clock stuck 6pm as she reached the counter. She looked for the old man who had made her think about her belief, he was not there. His seat was empty as was under the tree. The elf helper smiled at her.

"He went to his workshop to get ready for tonight" the elf said answering the unasked question on Serena's lips. Picking up the photos she nodded to the elf before walking away with her brother trailing behind her.

Later that night Sammy was tucked into bed, Serena's parents sat downstairs talking while Serena herself sat on her window seat in her room looking at the box Santa had given her. It was a red box tied with green and gold ribbon. Slowly Serena pulled the ribbon undone and sild it off the box. With slow movements Serena pulled the lid of the box up. Something inside caught the light sending rainbows over onto the ceiling. Slowly Serena's hand reached inside and grasped the object inside pulling it into the light outside the box. She opened her closed hand and looked what lay in her palm. There sitting in her hand was a crystal globe on a gold necklace. A note was attached it read

Dear Princess Serenity

This is what I gave your mother on my first day of begin Santa. She said she wanted the world so I gave it to her. Now the real world is about to be yours and so shall this be. Now till your crystal place is formed you can have the earth the way you want it, the weight of it no longer on your shoulders but near your heart

Take good care of it as I know you will

Santa

Placing it around her neck Serena went to bed. As soon as she laid down in her nightdress, the necklace still around her neck, her eyes closed and she rested peacefully for the first time in several years. Luna slept on at her feet, she too sleeping peacefully.

The next morning was a cold one. The snow fell strongly but that didn't put a damper on the Christmas spirit in air. Sammy opened his gifts from Santa and found everything he asked for, from the football to the videogame. Serena on the other hand received but one gift from Santa. It was a note, another note this time about her wish.

All you asked for cannot be delivered by me. but there is one I granted. I was about to put off what you fear the most from coming. The crystallization of the earth. And yes I did hear the wish from your heart about it. I could only push it off for a short time. I am afraid I cannot give you as long as you may like.

Please Princess Enjoy this day with your family for I cannot meddle with fate.

Placing the little note in her pocket Serena smiled. She had gotten her Christmas wish after all.

The day past extremely fast, too fast for Serena's liking. Before Serena knew it she was in bed again knowing it was coming. That night Serena was awoken by Luna, her crescent moon shining brighter then normal. Serena knew what it was. It had begun. Scooping up Luna in her arms Serena Teleported to the time gates, a place they all would train for a thousand years till the time was right. While her people all slept Serena trained in many different things, in politics, in sword fighting, in almost everything a Queen needs, well a queen who would need to defend her title against the evil in the world.

1000 years passed to the day till Serena was able to wake up and cleanse the earth. Finally she had peace on earth.

**No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal our hearts  
Every man would have a friend  
That right would always win  
And love would never end**

Neo-Queen Serenity looked down at her kingdom as her home, the moon, rose high into the night sky. Serenity watched as she saw a little note flitter around in the sky, leaving a trail of star dust in its wake. The note floated down into her opened hands. Carefully she opened it. It was from Santa

I didn't need to grant your list for I knew you would be able to yourself in time

Santa

Peace was finally hers and so was the belief of something magical.

**This is my grown-up Christmas list  
This is my only lifelong wish  
This is my grown-up Christmas list**

AN: Yes a little rushed but I like it. I know I'm not the best at spelling and yes there must be a few mistakes in this story but I just wanted to get it up as soon as I could. Hope you enjoyed. If you did could you PLEASE review

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL

If you enjoyed or not please review and tell me!

Oh if you did like it please check out The REAL Storyby Cosmic Frying Pan!


End file.
